


Twisted Wonders & More

by MommaKitty87



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Being Lost, Clubbing, Concerts, Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy, Headcanon, Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), How Do I Tag, Hurts So Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), Kiss The Girl, Magic, Magical Accidents, Multi, Music, Mutual Pining, Night Raven College (Twisted-Wonderland), Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Ramshackle Dorm (Twisted-Wonderland), Romance, Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland), Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland), School Dances, Students, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaKitty87/pseuds/MommaKitty87
Summary: soooo here we are with just a list of ideas I had that I needed to get out of my head. Please feel free to hit me up and let me know if your writing any of these ideas because I think I suck at writing lol! so here is a dump list of sorts for myself and others to pull from YAY!
Kudos: 4





	Twisted Wonders & More

I know this is a ton of weird ideas but I needed somewhere to put them YAR!

\-----------what if....-------------

* the reader is an empath  
*reader is bisexual  
*Reader is thick and curved  
*Reader is an Angel  
* Reader falls in love with Leech Twins and they just don't notice  
* Reader is a girl having girl problems and the animal students can smell it  
*Reader caught swimming nude at night  
*Reader likes to run at night  
*Reader is a singer  
*Reader has amazing green thumb  
*Reader is a spitfire when embarrassed  
* Reader is a tech engineer in her world  
*Reader is a budding chef in her world  
*Reader is a dancer  
*Reader is a gymnast  
*Reader is a Marine botanist  
* Reader is a nurse  
* Reader is a prodigy from her world  
* Reader is a clothing designer  
*Reader is POLY in one of the dorms  
* Reader is a siren  
* Reader deals with uniform issues because of chest or hips  
* Reader works in the library instead of being a maid  
* Reader is a vegetarian

\-------------situational Ideas-----------------

*Floyd likes to hear her read to him  
*Jade likes her cooking  
*Azul falls for her after seeing her in the aquarium  
*Leona keeps waking up to her napping on him  
*Ruggie catches her running at night and wats to chase her  
*Jack loves the way she smells and always wants to snuggle her  
*Floyd and Jade both court her and date her  
*Cater loves her Magicam updates and begins to really fall for her  
*Trey shares recipes with her and her being a cook makes him soft on her  
*Riddle is torn if he wants to punish or kiss her because she is wild  
*Vil accidentally sees her naked and is shocked at the scars on her body  
*Epel and her become equine friends and later he falls for her from going riding on the weekends  
*Idia is implored to help her get hooked up with tech so she can game  
*Ortho loves playing board games with her  
*The Savanaclaw students love that she will sleep in piles with them  
*Duece spends his time helping her fix up her dorm  
*Grim can turn into a regular black cat and hides this  
*Ace finds out she dances all the time and wants to dance with her instead of just watch  
*Azul Learns she can sing and request her to do so at the lounge  
*Rook finds her teaching herself to shoot bow and arrow and steps in to help her  
*Lilia loves to scare the crap out of her and play pranks  
*Silver begins to court her after falling for her kindness  
*Sebeck begins to help her learn alchemy and finds her to be very adept at it  
*Mallus loves to hear her sing in the greenhouse and spends some afternoons with her  
*The Fae find they are drawn to her and want to always touch her or be with her  
*Heartslabyul students love when she comes to study group and most of the boys have crushes on her  
*The dorm heads have an ongoing group chat about her activities and their thoughts on her  
*Her voice makes lesser fae and animals come to her and help her with task which Diasomnia students begin to spend time with her because of  
*She bonds with Vil and lets him dye her hair and style it regularly  
*She brings together the school to have a festival day for the clubs to show off  
*Riddle loves his weekly tea and hedgehog care time with her  
*Idia is blown away by her wanting to touch his hair  
*She is poisoned by something in the woods and Vil & Rook panic to help her  
*She hates wearing pants and several of the boys catch her like this how do they react?  
*She goes tot the beach with the Octavinelle students and they fawn over her and want to play with her  
*She knows how to belly dance and Jamil is floored by her at a party  
*Kaliem always wants to hangout with her thinking she is fascinating because she is so fragile  
*Malleus finds her in nothing but a shirt and underwear humming outside with several lesser fae at night  
*She loves to fly and has beautiful wings that many of the students want to touch and learn about  
*She can sing and control elemental forces around her no pen required  
* She is covered in tattoos and the Pomefiore students are baffles by her  
*She falls for Diasomnia because she wants to be with Lilia and Sebeck and wants to be bit  
*She works at the lounge every night for a few hours and several of the guys come around because of her  
*Azul lets her wear more form fitting outfits she has designed to work and it causes a variety of ordeals  
*She joins a Belly dance club and becomes very close to the Scarabia dorm  
*She turns out to be an oblivious tease and the guys have a VERY hard time with it  
*She host a banquet in the main school for the dormheads and surprises them with her cooking ability  
*She gets kidnapped by the Goodguy school because they think they are saving her  
*She spends the summers with some of her friends in their homes  
*Ace and her get in a fight and she kicks his ass in front of other students  
*Sam finds out she is new and tries to coax her into making a deal which she never accepts  
*Her wearing a skirt becomes an ongoing issue being in a school of boys  
*The school decides Ramshackle is the official girls dorm  
* She is the school's darling and no one can mess with her  
* She is enchanted with cat ears and a tail by accident and turns to Savanaclaw to help her  
*She almost drowns and the Twins save her and become protective of her  
* The guys take turn caring for her when she become very sick  
* She finds the singing flower garden and visit regularly with Vil  
*Azul finds out she loves to watch coral and takes her on a date  
*She attracts strange beast and she school now has to deal with it  
*She wants to see Malleus in his dragon form and is not afraid of him  
*She learns by accident about sensual places on Malleus by accident and he comes onto her  
*She plays piano at the lounge one night and it shocks the patrons how good she is  
*She sleeps with the troublesome Heartslabyul duo and it shocks the dorm  
*Idia is now dealing with the side effects of her fancying him and is shy boy  
*Idia needs dating advice and turns to the dorm heads  
*Leona scent marks her and she has no idea  
*She gets caught out in the rain on the way to school and now has to deal with being wet in her white button up in front of a bunch of boys  
*Ruggie gets angry when Grim cuts her leg up by accident and now will not let her wander alone  
*When she first arrives she is still in her street cloths from her world  
*Azul is happy to find out out she is a bartender and she challenges Jade to a little competition  
*She has a weird habit of hanging out outside when it rains  
*A Talent show at the school brings out the best in everyone including her  
*How do the guys handle it when she cries?  
*She is a master carpenter in her world and builds and repairs Ramshackle into her Gothic Victorian haven  
*She introduces the guys to sports form her world and finds she sucks at the ones from theirs  
*What would have happened if the Mirror did assign her to a dorm?  
*She is notorious for teasing the boys and what do they do about it?  
*Her wings are grey feathers and the coffin when it opens just looks like a bed of feathers poor boys have no idea what to think  
* She and the Leech twins go to a club and dance the night away among other students and inhabitants  
*She ask her boyfriend if she can use his ink in a tattoo and Azul is blushing like a fool over it  
*She is found sleeping outside and Riddle tries to cover up where her skirt has hiked up and her uniform is not doing its job  
*She rips her skirt at school by accident and the extra flash of thigh has so many of the guys a mess  
*Rook finds her in the woods just wandering and follows her just to be close to her  
*Vil and her are always head to head in potions and alchemy he finds it exhilarating  
*Epel is cautious of her even when she seems bent to be friends  
*She makes a deal with Azul to be able to have fins for a week in the ocean as a mermaid  
*She finds out she is pregnant and what does the dad think?  
*SHe joins the school archery team and ranks high at meets  
*Jack cannot figure out what to do when when begins flirting with him because he is used to aggressive female wolves  
*The other school is causing problems and she decks one of them to defend her friends  
*She is the bestest dorm mom ever for all the dorms  
*She can understand certain animals because she is a beast tamer  
*She is a tomboy and can run wild with the best of the boys


End file.
